Breath Me
by MarchingbandGLEEK XD
Summary: Based off the Movie- Cyber Bully. Song Fic Breath me by Sia. Summary Kurt is tired of the Bullying, He can't take it anymore, He just wants it all to end. Summary sucks I know. Please R&R Warnings and Pairing inside.
1. Chapter 1

_**Hey guys here is just a quck little Drabble. Very agansty. Have any of you ever seen the movie Cyber-Bully? Well, I am just mixing it up with glee. I love that movie and this show. :) **_

_**Summary: Kurt is tired of the Bullying, He can't take it anymore, He just wants it all to end.**_

_**Warnings: Trigger- Cutting Suicide attempt. Bullying. Homophobia. Cursing.**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee or Breath Me by Sia.**_

_**Pairings: Klaine**_

***Kurts POV***

_Help, I have done it again_

_I have been here many times before_

_Hurt myself again today_

_And, the worst part is there's no-one else to blame_

Everday it's the same. The Taunting, Teasing, Name Calling, Locker Slams. I Can't do this, I can't take it anymore.

_Fag_

_Queer_

_Fairy Queen_

_Princess._

_I don't you go die in a ditch?_

_If you just Kill yourself it'll make your life easier._

_Your dad must be ashamed of you._

_Homo._

_Cock sucker._

Everybody hates me. And Now I hate me too. Maybe I should Just End it.

_Be my friend_

_Hold me, wrap me up_

_Unfold me_

_I am small_

_I'm needy_

_Warm me up_

_And breathe me _

I decided To Call every one of the new directions and Blaine When I got home. Leave a voice mail.

**Hey, It's me. Kurt. **

***Sighs***

**I can't take it anymore.**

**I can't take this pain any longer. *Cries***

**I just don't see the Point. **

**for trying**

**for talking**

**or for Breathing.**

***Shakey Breath***

**I'm just... Done.**

***Sniffles as if he were crying***

**So this is it i Guess!**

**...**

**bye.**

There you go. Thats it. I am ending my life for good. I'm just done.

XXX

*Pucks POV*

I was walking down the Hallway and felt My Phone Vibrate. Sam and Finn saw me and ran to me as I pulled out my phone.

"Dude, Did you get the Message from Kurt?" Sam Asked.

"I'm about to listen to it." I said.

"I have no idea what is going on with Kurt." Finn said in a worried tone.

I started to Listen to the Message as i walked down the hallway with Finn and Sam.

_**Hey, It's me. Kurt. **_

_***Sighs***_

_**I can't take it anymore.**_

*Mercedes POV*

I was Sitting in the choir room with Tina and Rachel, And they were talking about this Message Kurt sent them I went to check my Phone and Put it on speaker.

_**Hey, It's me. Kurt. **_

_***Sighs***_

_**I can't take it anymore.**_

_**I can't take this pain any longer. *Cries***_

_**I just don't see the Point. **_

A tear went down my Face. Why is Kurt saying this?

...

*Santana POV*

I was listening to the Message Kurt sent me While Walking with Britt.

_**I just don't see the Point. **_

_**for trying**_

_**for talking**_

_**or for Breathing.**_

"Tana, Why does Kurt sound Upset?" Brittany asked sadly.

"I don't know Britt, I don't know." I said then felt something wet on my face. Is there a leak? Cause I don't cry in Public.

What was Kurt thinking?

Brittany Hugged me.

...

*Blaines POV*

My Phone Vibrated during warblers Practice. Wes gave me a Glare.

"What? It's just a Voice mail, from..." I looked to see who it was from. It was Kurt.

"Kurt" I said.

"Fine this one time. Alright Play the Voice mail." Wes said.

"Thanks." I then put it on speaker so they can hear. The sound of Kurt's voice filled within the Silent room. His voice didn't seem cheery at all.

_**Hey, It's me. Kurt. **_

_***Sighs***_

_**I can't take it anymore.**_

_**I can't take this pain any longer. *Cries***_

_**I just don't see the Point. **_

_**for trying**_

_**for talking**_

_**or for Breathing.**_

_***Shakey Breath***_

_**I'm just... Done.**_

_***Sniffles as if he were crying***_

_**So this is it i Guess!**_

_**...**_

_**Bye.**_

I got worried. I looked up, The warblers Looked worried too.

"I have to go check on him." I said. I left.

*Finns POV*

Me, Puck and Sam walked into the Choir filled with Crying new directions. And I assumed they message too.

"We have to go check on him, We have to see if he's okay. I've been trying his cell for Five minutes and He hasn't been awnsering." Mercedes Said worriedly.

"Let me listen to the message one last time." I said. and Got my phone out to listen.

_**Hey, It's me. Kurt. **_

_***Sighs***_

_**I can't take it anymore.**_

_**I can't take this pain any longer. *Cries***_

_**I just don't see the Point. **_

_**for trying**_

_**for talking**_

_**or for Breathing.**_

_***Shakey Breath***_

_**I'm just... Done.**_

_***Sniffles as if he were crying***_

_**So this is it i Guess!**_

_**...**_

_**Bye.**_

"Shit. Why didn't i think of this before. Shit fuck." I said. Then dialed Burt. And Ran out of the room to go to my car.

_"Hey Finn." _

"Burt... Kurt gave me and the new directions this voice mail and He sounded so upset." I said Fastly.

_"Woah woah woah, Slow Finn what's going on?" _

"I think Kurt is trying Kill himself."

_"Oh god. I'm on my way." _

I was half way there. And Seen that Blaine was there. The hous door Must of been locked.

*Kurt's POV*

_Ouch I have lost myself again_

_Lost myself and I am nowhere to be found,_

_Yeah I think that I might break_

_I've lost myself again and I feel unsafe_

Tears Fall. I went to the Bathroom and Looked despratley for a razer. I wanted to get this done fast. but i was too afraid. I thought some more. I locked the Bathroom door when I found the Razer and then I heard People Calling and Yelling my name.

"Kurt!" A familiar Voice Called. Oh no, That's Blaine.

"Where are you Kurt?" I heard Finn. Shit I don't have much time. I have to get this over with. I sat down on the toilet seat. And brought the Razer to my rist.

"KURT!" ... Oh dad.

"daddy, I'm so sorry." I whispered tear fell. And the i quickly pushed down the razer and then the door was broke down. I cried.

"Kurt. Guys he's in here." Blaine yelled. And He grabbed the Razer from me.

"Why?" I yelled and More tears fell. And then I fell down to my nees and Cried. Dad came in. I looked up and He came down to me and Hugged me.

"Why would you do it? Why." Dad said crying. I hated seeing my this way. I saw Finn and Blaine at the door way. I cired and Looked down. I was ashamed.

_Be my friend_

_Hold me, wrap me up_

_Unfold me_

_I am small_

_I'm needy_

_Warm me up_

_And breathe me _

"I wanted to die." I screamed and cried.

"It's okay. baby, your safe and I love you no matter what. Shhh." Dad tried to calm me and Comfort me. He rocked me while i was on his lap crying. I heard sirens. Goodness this was a mistake.

...

**5 weeks Later.**

_Be my friend_

_Hold me, wrap me up_

_Unfold me_

_I am small_

_I'm needy_

_Warm me up_

_And breathe me_

*Kurt's POV*

Everything got better. I started taking therapy and Me and Blaine even started going out. New directions Won Nationals. And I started getting better little by little Everyday.

_**Okay Not a very good ending but I hope you liked it. I jsut want you to check out this It gets better video I made. If your feeling down or anything, Check it out. Heres the link: .com/watch?v=POC1VOjgnj8 Just know that it will get better and There are people out there who Love and care for you. But if you liked my story can you please review. Thanks. I lessthanthree you all! :D**_


	2. Not an Update but please read!

**Hey guys I am changing my name in two days, so basically I'm giving you a two day notcie sorry I haven't updated I just wanted to let you all new name will be XxXYoulovedmeanywaysXxX It's based from a song. Anyways that's it.**

**~ Scout.  
><strong>


End file.
